Jaco
|Race= Alien |Gender = Male |Height = 148 cm (4'10¼") |Occupation = Galactic Patrolman |Allegiance = Galactic Patrol Dragon Team Saiya SquadDragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 |FamConnect = Unnamed ex-Girlfriend Galactic King (boss) Jiya (comrade) Steth (former comrade) Tyber (comrade)Dragon Ball Fusions, 2016 }} is a klutzy expendable member of the Galactic Patrol who claims to be a super elite. To the public on Earth, Jaco was initially known as Mask Man (a name which he personally detested), but later convinced them to refer to him as Super Elite. He is the protagonist of the eponymous manga Jaco the Galactic Patrolman by Akira Toriyama. Appearance Jaco is a humanoid alien with a mainly light blue head, save for his purple scalp. He has yellow eyes, and his nose and mouth are very human. His entire body is purple as well. According to Jaco, he is the third shortest out of the 38 Galactic Patrolmen,Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 2, page 4 at 148 cm (4' 10¼").Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 6, page 14 Personality Jaco is an alien who has a large amount of pride in his duties.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 1, pages 14-15 He is also somewhat blank, as he was willing to use an Extinction Bomb to wipe out humanity just because Omori criticized them. He also views anyone who cannot live up to his expectations as inferior.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 1, 32 However, this idea may be due to his extreme loyalty to his planet, so he will agree with their views on humanity. He can also be cowardly, as he attempted to flee when Golden Frieza arrived, despite his duty to protect the Earth, and chose not to arrest Beerus or Whis for manipulating time out of fear (even though he criticized Bulma for bringing this up). He usually reacts this way when faced up against some of the most powerful warriors in the universe. He disregards myths which was shown he was did not believe Bulma when she said her husband was training with Beerus, the God of Destruction. When he saw Beerus personally, he was shocked that he really existed and tried to get a picture but stopped after Bulma stated he might get destroyed. He also tends to get panicked quite easily if it involves his own well-being. He is known to be afraid of Bulma for her flaring temper, although he often offends her by commenting her appearance, and he has shown to fear Vegeta for his notorious reputation as the Saiyan prince.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 3, page 5 He also hates to be called short, as he nearly killed a civilian for it.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 4, page 9 While known for his sarcasm and snide remarks, Jaco also possesses a perverted side, such as commenting how low Bulma's breasts have fallen since becoming a mother and making a comment on her and Vegeta's "pillow talk" (marital intimacy) when he learned she was married to the Saiyan Prince. He also seems to be somewhat incompetent as he was supposed to kill the young Goku to prevent him from destroying the Earth and he failed in that. Biography Background Not much is known about Jaco's past, except that it is mentioned that he once used the Extinction Bomb and destroyed some people, though he got harsh scolding from his seniors. Jaco the Galactic Patrolman Jaco was sent to Earth by the Galactic King to prevent a Saiyan threat that was detected heading there.Dragon Ball Minus Jaco is first seen in his spaceship flying to Earth, when he crashes on the Moon and is hurled towards Earth. He is later seen propelling his boat and carrying him on the dock. He asks Omori who he is, just what he wanted to ask. Omori notes how lucky the former is for having escaped the Monster Shark. Then he asks who Jaco is, and Jaco responds that he is an alien. At first, Omori expresses doubt, and Jaco calls himself a "Galactic Patrolman". Omori offers to fix his damaged spaceship, and when he can't figure out the mechanics of the spaceship, he squeezes Jaco's cheeks to confirm that he is an alien. Jaco reveals that he was on patrol when he got distracted by a video and smashed onto the Moon, and hit Earth. Omori says he would work on the spaceship in the morning, and invites Jaco to his house. At the house, Jaco calls it "primitive lodging", presumably because at his planet, things are much more advanced. When Omori offers him food, Jaco says that he can only have milk and cheese, as it is the closest to what he eats at his planets. He reveals that the planet has sent probes to Earth, such as robotic flies. He also reveals that he had all the languages of the galaxy inputted in his brain, except he skipped the lesson about fixing the spaceship. Omori inquires whether Jaco's planet has a time machine, and Jaco replies no, saying that it's forbidden by the Galactic laws. Omori and Jaco both go to sleep, except Jaco only needed 30 minutes of it. He then goes for a swim, and then Jaco kills Monster Shark when it attacks Jaco. When Omori wakes up, he's impressed by how Jaco killed the shark, and Jaco reveals that Omori is now in his debt. They begin talking about a popular idol was going to go into space without any training to earn money. Before Omori goes to fix the ship. Jaco asks what the collapsed building to the right was, and Omori reveals his tragic past - it was a research lab until an incident occurred killing many people. Jaco notes that he was lucky they never succeeded, and Omori notes that there are too many bad people on the Earth. When Omori expresses doubt about being able to fix the spaceship, Jaco expresses disappointment in humans. He reveals his true mission - to save humans from a fearsome alien on a projectile coming in three days at 10:00 AM. Omori expresses contempt about humans, Jaco offers to use an Extinction Bomb to wipe out humanity from Earth. Omori instructs Jaco to never use it, and Jaco says that he will observe humans longer, but he may if he's annoyed. Jaco reveals that he once pressed the button on the bomb and killed people, but he got harsh scolding from the seniors. In order to get some supplies, Jaco and Omori decide to leave the island for East City, where they meet a girl named Tights. Tights is being attacked by four muggers when Jaco saves her. She figures out that Jaco is an alien when he talks about the "Earth Police" and Omori tries to pass him off as a "foreigner from another country", but she says there are not any foreigners like him. Omori notes that Tights sounds like a name from the western region; Tights is from West City. When they remark the police are after them, the trio takes refuge on top of a building. The police are searching for Jaco after he beat up two of them and are calling him the "Mask Man"; they say the location where Jaco saved Tights is "Capital Ward 32", and the event happened at 8pm. Tights forces her way back to Omori's island by telling them that she might rat them out if they make her stay behind, so the trio leave the city and return to Omori's island thanks to Jaco's ability to fly via his boots, which can only be used in case of emergencies. At Omori's island, Tights reveals she is the one who will be on the rocket instead of the idol Ann Azuki, as it would be bad publicity if they lost their "super idol" in a launch mishap after all. This way, they can perform a "miraculous rescue" if the people in the rocket are killed. The money she used to buy the Sky Gold was her compensation for taking on the job. Meanwhile, Katayude is shown at home. As he is watching TV, Katayude sees Jaco on the news, remembering he saw him on Omori's island. Tights leaves the island to be on the rocket and, a short time later, Katayude arrives with four soldiers to get Jaco. Jaco defeats the soldiers, and he and Omori use his spaceship to rescue Tights and the pilot from the crashing rocket. After kicking the rocket away from the city it was about to crash on, Jaco destroys the rocket with his Ray Gun. As they witnessed the whole scene, Katayude and the soldiers decide to let Jaco and Omori live in peace and leave the island. In the last chapter it is later revealed that the alien invader Jaco has come to defeat is a Saiyan. It is later revealed that the Saiyan that Jaco was looking for is Goku and he ended up at Grandpa Gohan's house, eating up a ton of food. Jaco was distracted and did not notice Goku's pod landing on Earth, so he thought Goku just did not show up. While still on Omori's island, Tights is soon visited by her family on Omori's island, as her father Dr. Brief knew Omori by reputation for his work in space-time research. While meeting the Briefs, Jaco encounters Bulma who tests a powerful laser beam she planned to use on Jaco after hearing that there was an alien the island. While playing around, the five-year-old Bulma repairs Jaco's ship; As thanks for fixing his ship he offers them use of his gravity stabilizer which allows his ship to fly. Ten years after parting ways, Omori, Jaco, Tights and Katayude reunite on the former's island for a temporary reunion. Omori is given plastic model of Z'Gok as a gift, which can be seen on top of his tractor at one point. During the reunion, it is revealed that in the intervening years, Tights forced Jaco to take her to visit a few planets before their ten-year reunion. Since then, Jaco got a girlfriend and Tights has become a talented Science Fiction writer, though her first novel Space Police Chako, based on Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, was a dud. Omori has just finished narrating how Tights' sister Bulma visited his island with her parents and met Jaco ten years ago and now, ten years after their first meeting, Bulma visits Omori again. Being a super-genius, Bulma has already graduated from university and has set out on a trip. She says something about looking for mysterious orbs that grant any wish when brought together. She shows off two, which are made of a substance that does not exist on Earth, so she reasoned they came from outer space. It all sounds quite suspicious, but space is vast, so perhaps this sort of mysterious orb exists out there somewhere. Omori notes that he will ask Jaco about it next time he stops by. While Jaco returns home after the meeting, Bulma is shown using her Dragon Radar and Goku is shown dragging his catch back to the house as in the first Dragon Ball chapter. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Golden Frieza Saga Four months after Frieza decides to train to exact his revenge on Goku, Jaco heads to Earth to warn Bulma about the upcoming threat when he comes into contact with Goten and Trunks. He becomes surprised when he realizes Bulma has become a mother and becomes frustrated when the boys tease him for his appearance before introducing himself to them. The boys eventually bring Bulma to him so he can warn her about Frieza's comeback. He was shocked when she told him about Trunks defeating Frieza, but that is was her son's future counterpart who defeated Frieza before the present Trunks was born. Jaco informs her that time traveling is a serious crime punishable by losing their Planet but Bulma claims to have never heard such a law. Jaco asks how an Earthling could defeat Frieza, and Bulma explains the boys are half-Saiyans and that her husband is a Saiyan, and that he and Goku are training on Beerus' planet. Jaco disregards Beerus as myth but is worried he will get in trouble for unknowingly allowing Saiyans to reside on Earth as it was his job to prevent that but says no one remembers that anyway. Jaco eventually tells Bulma about Frieza's resurrection and he plans to leave immediately. However, Trunks and Goten accidentally fly his ship into a lake while playing with it. Jaco then tells Bulma that Frieza will arrive in an hour and she berates him for not telling her sooner. Jaco escorts Bulma to North City where the Z-Fighters and Frieza are. He plans to leave but stays because Bulma orders him to stay, saying he's an elite galactic patrolman who is supposed to protect the Earth. Jaco helps Gohan, Piccolo, Master Roshi, Krillin, and Tien Shinhan to a minimum while still combating some of Frieza's soldiers. Jaco says that Tagoma is beatable due to it being 5-on-one, excluding himself. When Goten and Trunks arrive and wonders what the Ginyu Force is, Jaco explains to them that the Ginyu Force is a group of elite soldiers under Frieza. Jaco attempts to flee again as the Z Fighters are left defeated when Piccolo is killed but Bulma chokeholds him to stop him. Goku and Vegeta finally show up, and Jaco notes how scary Vegeta is as her husband and wonders what their intimate life is like, much to Bulma's fury. Goku battles Frieza as Jaco realizes Goku is the one who defeated Frieza on Namek but is shocked to learn Vegeta is the Saiyan Prince. Jaco tries to flee out of fear of getting killed and begs Bulma to let him go but she refuses. Frieza launches an attack on Jaco and Bulma but Vegeta saves them and Jaco's ship catches on fire and he is dismayed that the only picture of his girlfriend is ruined. When Goku transforms into Super Saiyan Blue for the first time, Jaco takes pictures for his report on why the Earth should be destroyed but Bulma destroys his camera. He then meets Beerus for the first time, shocked to see the God of Destruction was real and with Bulma hides next to him for safety after Frieza expresses fear of the god's presence. Jaco soon asks Bulma to take a picture of him with the God of Destruction. Bulma tells him to ask Beerus himself and be wary in case Beerus destroys him. When Frieza is defeated by Vegeta and blows up the Earth, Jaco survives the explosion with Bulma, Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Master Roshi, and Tien thanks to Beerus and Whis, but Whis reverses time to give Goku another change to kill Frieza and prevent Earth's demise. Bulma later asks Jaco if he is going to report everything that happened since time traveling is a serious crime and Jaco, afraid of Beerus, says he will pretend he saw nothing. Universe 6 Saga Jaco is on a planet building rocks when he gets a call from Tights and is told to go to Earth to see Bulma. Jaco refuses because he doesn't want to deal with her but changes his mind when Bulma threatens to send Vegeta to destroy the Galactic Patrol Headquarters. When reaching Earth, Jaco is mad that Bulma is calling him for the smallest things. When Bulma asks him to take her to the center of the universe to find the last Super Dragon Ball, Jaco reveals that the universe has many galaxies, instead of four. He suggests that she goes a see a mysterious one named Zuno who knows everything. Bulma insists that he took her to see him. Jaco agrees to take her to see him. Vegeta orders him to not do anything "suspicious" with Bulma, which makes Jaco chuckle and Bulma hits him over the head. On the way to Zuno's planet, Jaco is informed of the existence of more universes and the Super Dragon Balls, which he had no knowledge of, even as an elite soldier of the Galactic Patrol. Jaco is interested in spectating the universe tournament and it was a suggestion by Bulma to bring his girlfriend. She however dumped him, using an old-fashion line. When they arrive, they are stopped by one of Zuno's attendants. One of his attendants tells them that Zuno isn't taking non-appointed guests and would have to wait seven years for an appointment. However, Zuno's next guest is wanted by the Galactic Patrol, and Jaco arrests him, thereby freeing up a slot for them to visit. They visit Zuno in his room. Jaco has to present a gift for Zuno to ask him questions. Jaco wants to give him a kiss but Zuno obliges and only give him one question for being a male. Jaco uses the question to ask Zuno about Bulma's bust size, which is 83.4 centimeters after breast feeding. Bulma is given three questions because she is a woman but middle-aged. She uses two of her questions by mistake but manages to get one question about the origin of the Super Dragon Balls. Jaco gets mad at Bulma for wasting two questions and they are both forced to leave but can come back a year later for more questions. Five days later, Jaco attends the Tournament of Destroyers with the Galactic King. On the way to the Nameless Planet, when the Galactic King is upset that no one is giving him attention, Jaco explains to the Galactic King that they have met beings over the King like the Kais and the Gods of Destruction. The eventually arrive on the star, after playing a game of Shiritori. Jaco is a bystander for this tournament so he sits with Universe 7's guests. After the referee introduces the singer and he sings the universe anthem, the first match is between Goku and Botamo. Goku beats Botamo by pushing his down and throwing him out of the ring because he couldn't do any damage to him, resulting in a ring-out. Goku immediately is next challenged by Frost. While Goku and Frost are fighting, Jaco notices something happen when Frost connects a punch to Goku, resulting in Goku getting drowsy and losing his match against Frost. As Frost was about to be announced to be the winner against his match with Piccolo, Jaco noticed something was wrong and suggested to the referee that Frost was using poison to win his matches. Following Jaco's advice the referee checked Frost's body and discovered the needle concealed in his right arm much to everyone's surprise, including Champa and Cabba. Later on, when Vegeta was defeated by Hit, Goku approaches Jaco and asks him if he can see his movements, and Jaco replies that he cannot. The Galactic King realizes that Hit is using the Time-Skip technique, which Jaco recognizes. Goku asks Jaco if he is going to arrest Hit for manipulating time, as that is a Galactic violation, but Jaco, concerned for his own safety, says he will overlook it. He then spectates Goku and Hit's match, and the arrival of Zeno. Jaco attends the Universe 7 victory party thrown by Bulma on Earth. Jaco has ordered some special snacks that Monaka has delivered, leading Bulma to realize that Beerus and Whis did not invite Monaka to the party despite her telling them to. Jaco then finds out Monaka's secret and is tasked to assist protecting it from Goku. Jaco then witnesses Goku's battle with "Monaka" (Beerus in a Monaka costume), and then the party commences. When Goten and Trunks stowed away on Monaka's delivery truck and end up on Planet Potaufeu, Jaco is asked by Bulma to go retrieve them. Jaco refuses, stating he has other matters to attend to, such as capturing the intergalactic criminal Gryll (not aware that he is currently on Potaufeu). Bulma then blackmails Jaco, using the picture of the Galactic King with a drawn-on mustache that Bulma saw in Jaco's spaceship. Jaco then finally agrees to retrieving the two boys, and Bulma makes Vegeta accompany Jaco on the trip. On the way to Potaufeu, Jaco is listening to a universal radio station, intimidated by Vegeta. Having arrived on Planet Potaufeu, Jaco is surprised to see that Gryll, his target, is there. He witnesses Vegeta being absorbed by Commeson and his copy emerging. As Copy-Vegeta tries to absorb Trunks, Jaco saves him by shooting at Copy-Vegeta's tentacles with his Galactic Patrol gun, striking a pose. As he is posing, he realizes that the others have escaped, and narrowly escapes on his own after Copy-Vegeta and Copy-Gryll try to absorb him. Later, as he explains that the "Superhuman Water" can increase the drinker's strength a thousand-fold, Potage, Potaufeu's only inhabitant, announces that Commeson is actually a weapon, and the whole "Superhuman Water" idea were false rumors created by non-inhabitants, much to Jaco's surprise. Jaco later witnesses Copy-Vegeta's fight with Gotenks, being the first to point out that Vegeta's body was growing transparent due to Commeson's effects. "Future" Trunks Saga Jaco is at a space ramen stand waiting to eat. However, he is distracted when a dangerous parasitic criminal named Watagash that he had captured earlier escapes his spaceship. Jaco manages to follow him to Earth, where he comes across Gohan dressed as the Great Saiyaman flying with a pop idol named Cocoa. Jaco mistakenly believes that the Great Saiyaman was infected by Watagash and threatens to use his spaceship's energy cannon. However, he stops when the latter reveals his identity as Gohan who Jaco is surprised to see with a cute woman. He reveals he is looking for a criminal named Watagash and if he helps then he won't reveal that Gohan was with another woman to the latter's dismay. Universe Survival Saga Jaco appears after Goku and Android 17 have captured the Galactic Poachers, who have taken the Minotaurus, to take them into custody and thanks Goku and 17 for their efforts, saying that he will take the credit despite not being there. He then flies off with the poachers' spaceship attached to the back of his own. Film appearences ''Resurrection ‘F’'' Four months after Frieza's revival, Jaco headed toward Capsule Corporation, where he was able to reunite with his old friends Dr. Brief and Bulma. Jaco says he's heard that Bulma was friends with the one who defeated Frieza from Tights, causing Bulma to explain that Frieza was actually defeated by two people, the first being Goku while on Namek, and the second being her teenage son, Future Trunks. Jaco was stunned by Bulma's nonchalant attitude towards Time Travel reminding her it is a serious violation of Galactic law. When Bulma explains that Goku is training with her husband at Lord Beerus' planet, Jaco is skeptical of her claims about Beerus' existence as he considers Beerus the Destroyer to be a myth. Jaco then warns her that Frieza is on his way to Earth with a thousand soldiers. Bulma attempts to summon Whis through a strawberry sundae offering, but when nothing happens, she decides to let everyone know about the situation herself. Jaco gave Bulma a ride on his spaceship, but was not interested fighting until Bulma reminds him that protecting the Earth is his job. Jaco took on some of Frieza's soldiers when he was helping the Z-Fighters. He is impressed by their strength and is surprised that Earthlings like Krillin are so powerful. He later watches the battle between Goku and Frieza and later Vegeta. He is surprised by Goku's strength believing it to be impossible for an Earthling to have such power, causing Bulma to reveal that Goku and her husband Vegeta are actually Saiyans, causing Jaco to pretend he didn't hear anything about Saiyans on Earth when he was to report to his boss about it, as it was originally his job to keep Earth Saiyan-free. When Frieza noticed Beerus, Jaco asked Bulma if he could get a picture with Beerus the Destroyer, but she said that he was taking his chances. After a while, Goku is being beaten by Frieza with the help of his henchman, Sorbet, and Vegeta steps in so he could kill Frieza. However, Frieza destroys the Earth before Vegeta could kill him. Jaco is saved by Whis along with the others there except Vegeta. Whis has the ability to turn back time three minutes prior and he lets Goku kill Frieza. After Goku kills Frieza, Bulma asked Jaco if it's really alright for him to not arrest Whis, since control over time was a serious offense, so he pretended he didn't see a thing when he reported to his boss about Earth. Power As Omori noted, Jaco possesses a large amount of strength, as he was able to push a broken spaceship quickly enough to outswim an enormous shark.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 1, page 9 He was also able to kill the shark with one club to the head.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 1, page 26 It was further proved when he was able to destroy a boat by throwing a small rock at it.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 2, page 12 He also sent flying a detached rocket out of bounds of the city and into the ocean with a single kick. Jaco claimed that all members of Galactic Patrolman are "super elites," although later he has mentioned that he would be easily defeated by an adult Saiyan warrior. When Jaco met with Bulma (at the age of five), he was stunned by the destructive power of the laser gun that Bulma created. He asked if Bulma would like to join Galactic Patrol. By the time of Frieza's arrival on Earth, he was capable of holding his own against a group of Frieza's soldiers in combat. His Galactic Patrol Gun also proved capable of easily knocking down Frieza's soldiers with carefully aimed shots to their legs. Jaco is shown to be a more strategic fighter, at one point leading a large group Frieza's soldiers to fire Ki Blasts at him while he was underwater causing them to disturb a giant sea creature which ended up eating the soldiers in retaliation, demonstrating strategic cleverness on his part as it allowed him to eliminate a large group of enemies easily and allowed him to conserve some of his stamina enabling him to stay in the fight longer. Notably after all of the soldiers were defeated Jaco was shown completely uninjured, unlike the Earthling fighters. However, Jaco was still far too weak to take on Shisami, let alone Tagoma, Ginyu, or Frieza. Techniques & Arsenal Jaco can fly using rockets on the soles of his boots, and partnered with his super strength, he can take heavy load with him.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 6, page 8 However, he can only use this once, in case of emergencies. While he is capable of using ki-based techniques in some video games, he is usual depicted as relying on his equipment and training in both the anime and manga, as well as some video games like the Dragon Ball Xenoverse series. *'Intelligence' - Jaco has a high level of intelligence. He had all the known languages of the galaxy inputted in his brain.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 1, page 21 *'Enhanced Vision' - Jaco's eyes are less sensitive to great amounts of lights glowing. In the anime, he was able to track Saiyan Beyond God Goku and Final Form Frieza's movements something that even Krillin and Gohan couldn't do, indicating that his he can track the movements of those far stronger than himself and thus his ability to track a fighter's movements is not effected by power level. He also possess great eyesight, being the only person at Beerus and Champa's tournament to see Frost use his poison. *'Enhanced Hearing '- Jaco's ears are fitted with a hearing device he calls the Galactic Receiver, that allows him to hear from great distances. According to Jaco, the Galactic Receiver is powerful enough to pick up the sounds of an ant burping for more than 300 feet away. *'Hikou' - Jaco is capable of flight using his jet boots. *'Flight' - The ability to fly using ki. Only used in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. Used in ''Dragon Ball Heroes. However, in the Xenoverse series, it is strongly implied that Jaco is incapable of using ki or ki-based attacks. *'Stone Bullet' - In Dragon Ball Xenoverse & Xenoverse 2, Jaco will throw rocks as he is unable to use basic ki blasts. *'Galactic Patrol Gun' - His super attack in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. **'Elite Beam' - Jaco attacks with a beam fired from his Ray Gun. One of his Super Skills in Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2. ***'Elite Shooting' - an Energy Barrage technique where Jaco fires Elite Beams in 5 different directions. One of his Super Skills in Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2. *'Fighting Pose' - *'Super Elite Combo' - Jaco's Ultimate Skill in Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2 where he attacks the opponent with a powerful uppercut. If it connects, he will follow up the attack with a kick that knocks the opponent away before finishing the attack with a powerful homing blast from his Ray Gun. *'Elite Barrage' - Jaco's Evasive Skill in Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2 that blinds near by opponents. *'Hero's Pose' - Jaco's signature Fighting Pose technique and one of his Super Skills in Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2. *'Extinction Bomb' - A bomb capable of wiping out humanity or other species. *'Macrocosm Cannon' - Jaco's most powerful attack launched from his spaceship. It is a charged up gigantic blue energy beam capable of destroying a planet or a very strong fighter on the cellular level as claimed by Jaco. First used against Great Saiyaman in Dragon Ball Super. *'Fusion' - In Dragon Ball Fusions Jaco can perform different types of fusion. **'Metamo-Ring' - A device created by Bulma that combines the strengths of Supreme Kai Potara fusion with Metamoran Fusion Dance allowing two people wearing one to perform EX Fusion which can remained fused as long as they wish and can defuse at will by removing the single Metamo-Ring produced by the fusion of both fusee's Metamo-Rings. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'EX-Fusion' - By wearing a Metamo-Ring and performing the Fusion Dance Jaco can fuse with Future Trunks to create Janks or with Great Saiyaman to create Great Jaco. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Five-Way Fusion' - A fusion dance developed by the Ginyu Force that allows five people to fuse to create a powerful fusion form. Jaco can perform Five-Way Fusion with any four members of Tekka's Team to form an Ultra Fusion. Fusions Great Jaco The EX-Fusion of Great Saiyaman and Jaco introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions. Janks The EX-Fusion of Jaco and Future Trunks introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions. Interestingly, he is described as a fusion of a Galactic Patrolman and Time Patroller united to protect world peace. Tekka (fused w/ Jaco) The EX-Fusion of the custom protagonist Tekka and Jaco from Dragon Ball Fusions. This fusion retains Tekka's selected name, profile, race, gender, and voice though alters their appearance slightly and grants them access to Jaco's Special Moves and passive Skills. Ultra Fusion By performing Five-Way Fusion with any four members of Tekka's Team, they can form an Ultra Fusion. If initiated by Jaco, it results in a male Alien Ultra Fusion. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden'' (assist character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''IC Carddass Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Jaco makes his first video-game appearance in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the sixth mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM6), albeit only as a summoned character. However, he becomes a playable character since the first mission of the God Mission series (GDM1). In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, he is a DLC character from the third DLC pack or from the Japanese Day 1 Preorder. Jaco is an assist character in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden. Jaco returns as a playable character in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, however he is available as a playable character from the start. Also his Galactic Patrol uniform appears as an obtainable costume under the name Jaco Suit which can be obtained by giving Food to Buu's children with yellow skin coloration. There is also an accessory called Jaco's State-of-the-Art Radio which he wears on his head and are often mistaken as being Jaco's ears. Voice Actors *Japanese: Natsuki Hanae *FUNimation dub: Todd Haberkorn ''' *Portuguese dub: '''Gabriel Gonçalves (Dragon Ball Super) *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Robson Kumode *Latin America dub: Bruno Coronel *Italian dub: Massimo di Benedetto *French: Benjamin Pascal *Hebrew (Israel): Maor Eliezer Battles ;Jaco the Galactic Patrolman *Jaco vs. Monster Shark *Jaco vs. Hondawara, Hijiki, Asao, and Mozuku ;Dragon Ball Super *Jaco, Gohan, Master Roshi, Tien Shinhan, Krillin, and Piccolo vs. Galactic Frieza Army *Jaco vs. Burpman Trivia *Jaco has a striking resemblance to Ultraman, he even has a signature winpose as homage to Ultraman. *''Jako '' is the name of a fish that is sprinkled onto rice.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 1, page 23 (english only) *Jaco can only eat milk and cheese from Earth because they are the closest foods to what he eats in his world.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 1, page 25 *Akira Toriyama, the creator of Dragon Ball, claims that Jaco is his favorite character out of any work he's created.Behind the Scenes of Jaco the Galactic Patrolman #1". Jump LIVE! (in Japanese) (Shueisha). 2013-08-05. *Jaco is the second person, after Krillin who states that he is more afraid of Bulma than Frieza. *His hobbies are bringing peace, explosions, and watching action movies. *Jaco's age is unknown but he's around the age of 20 in Earth years. *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Jaco will comment on members of the Frieza Force if the Future Warrior is training under one. **If the Warrior is training under Dodoria, Jaco will mention an incident where he ran into Dodoria's spikes in the hallway and notes Dodoria's lack of manners, hoping that the warrior doesn't pick up his bad habits. **If the Warrior is training under Zarbon, Jaco reveals he is aware of Zarbon's Monster Form. **If the Warrior is training under Captain Ginyu, Jaco guess correctly that he has been teaching the warrior fighting poses then asserts that his poses are far cooler than Ginyu's. Gallery See also *Jaco (Collectibles) References ca:Jaco es:Jaco pt-br:Jaco fr:Jaco it:Jaco Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Police Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:JGP Characters Category:Males